Echo
by Balloonday
Summary: Shortstuffz!: "Edward's gonna faaart," Alice predicted as she sing-songed into my ear. I snickered. "I heard you," Edward pouted. His face then lit up again. "Actually, I read you!" He chuckled at his own joke.


**Disclaimer!**

**I do NOT own any of the characters.**

Dark clouds hung in the sky, it was beginning to rain. Light drizzles pattered on my cheeks. The only thing I'm afraid of is getting struck by lightning, me being the only body that's highest in the air. The wind felt cool against my pale white skin. I spun a few times in the chill air, disrupting my locomotion, then propelling my body upwards, my maroon red scarf trailing behind me. I let myself fall downwards... Into my lover's arms.

I smiled. I loved flying. Travelling at high speeds, adrenaline pumping through your body, hysteria screaming in your head. Feeling the frigid air stroking against your cheeks. But flying is only the second thing I love. My lover topped that. He's all that I have ever wanted. Well, all that I would ever want anyways. I would forever and ever, love Edward Cullen.

I clung my arms around his neck while he cradled me marriage-style. He pressed his soft cold lips gently against my forehead and then let me down.

"Is the princess hungry?" He curved his lips into the adorable crooked smile and stuck his hands into his pockets.

I giggled. "Yeah, I am. But no grizzlys please." I smiled. "I would like scrambled eggs and bacon."

"Anything else? Perhaps Mountain Lions?" He put a hand behind his back and enquired like a waiter-for-the-month -- No, waiter-for-the-eternity -- at a restaurant.

"Ha-ha. Why don't you throw in a few African Elephants along with the main course?" I replied, mockingly. I hadn't gotten used to eating big furry animals yet.

"Alright," He rolled his eyes and grinned. He bent down and I hopped onto his back with a grunt. "Someone's putting on weight," He mumbled, smirking. I hit him hard on his shoulder and giggled.

"What, now you're poking me?" He chuckled. In a second, wind was rushing through my hair and branches were flying past as Edward darted through the entanglement of the forest.

We reached the mansion before I could say 'slow down'. He carried me onto the kitchen counter and opened his refrigerator.

"A'ight, we have ham, sausages, bacon and... Frozen rabbit," He announced. I heard him stifle a laugh as I gasped and jumped down the counter.

"What the... " I went to the refrigerator only to see an Easter Bunny Chocolate smiling happily at me. I rolled my eyes and hit him lightly on the shoulder. "No grizzlys. No lions. No elephants. And definitely **no cute bunny rabbits**." I warned him and took the food out. "You know how to cook roast?" I saw his confused expression at the corner of my eye, and sighed, exasperated.

"If roast means eating raw, then... Uh, yeah." He smiled innocently and shrugged. I rolled my eyes and pecked him on the lips.

"Go wait in the living room," I said, pulling out a metal tray. "And we're watching a chick flick tonight, since I'm cooking." I added on, smirking. He groaned, putting his hands on his head and lumbering gracefully (lol.) out of the kitchen.

_45 Minutes Later_

"Poppy, you will be charged in the Court of Trials for being suspected of arson in the pantry." The head principal said in the movie. The rain poured noisily outside.

I snuggled closer to Edward's cold, marble chest, though being cold enough already.

"That Poppy girl wasn't the one that started the fire -- Harriet was." Alice pranced into the room, a big smile on her face. I gasped and grabbed the DVD cover of _Wild Child_ and threw it at her. Obviously missing her as she darted to one side with ease.

"I was actually enjoying the suspense!" I glared at her.

"Alice go away, I'm trying to watch this movie and your thoughts are spoiling it for me." Edward commented bluntly, as Alice ignorantly descended into the cushion next to me.

"Edward's gonna faaart," Alice predicted as she sing-songed into my ear. I snickered.

"I heard you," Edward pouted. His face then lit up again. "_Actually_, I **read** you!" He chuckled at his own joke. Alice and I glanced at each other, then looked blankly back at him who was wiping his tears away. I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"Eddie, you're a sweetheart, but sometimes, you're just not funny." I joked, poking at my roast. He pouted again.

"Don't call me Eddie," He mumbled, pouting more.

"CoughEddiecough," Alice grinned, covering her slim mouth with a hand. He glared at her and I kissed his pout away, smiling.

We finished watching the show and turned on the news when Jasper suddenly appeared next to Alice.

"Good evening, my fair princess." He stroked Alice's cheek soothingly.

"Good evening, my dashing Prince," Alice replied bluntly, rolling her eyes, smiling.

"So what're you guys up to?" Jasper followed up saying, chewing on a roast.

_...recent decrease in the amount of Grizzlys have made the Forks Environmental Agency take action by banning entry of the woods. More to come, the wolf attack which caused deaths of three in Bogachiel Woods last week..._

"Wow. There goes our food supply," Edward commented.

Jasper looked away.

* * *

**Ugh. Writer's block. Review pl0xx0rz. I've a plot coming up. I think it's clear already but still. Hurhurhur.**


End file.
